


Clone Wars Ficlets

by ghostury



Series: ghostury's ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostury/pseuds/ghostury
Summary: A collection of Star Wars ficlets and drabbles.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: ghostury's ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789477
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Wrecker x Reader - Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Wrecker is both a heated and weighted blanket.

Today was shit. Your head felt heavy – foggy, and your body was aching in places you hadn’t known existed before, and you were desperate to be put out of your misery.

“Wrecker,” You whined, “Wrecker..!”

The hulking clone jerked to attention at the sound of his name, wildly looking around the room before his gaze landed on you, “Huh?”

“I need.. can you.. do the thing?” Tears stung at your eyes at how weak your voice sounded as you stumbled over your words in an attempt to convey what you needed from him. It took him a moment to figure it out, remember that you’d come to him before asking for the same thing. It was a lot like loading something off the holonet on a bad connection.

“Uhh.. oh! Yeah! I got it!” It loaded – finally. Wrecker leapt to his feet and barreled over to a locker where he yanked a giant blanket out with a loud fwoosh! He shot you a big grin, equally parts proud of himself and to soothe your worried mind.

He dropped to the metal floor with a loud ‘thud’ that made the floor shake – or you were just really starting to lose your connection to reality. You waited patiently for him to rearrange the blanket just so before you flopped onto his lap.

Wrecker pulled the edges of the blanket up and around you, tucking you snugly against his chest. It felt great, exactly what you needed. It was warm, surprisingly comfy, and most importantly – safe. 

“All good?” He kept his voice low, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of your head.

“All good.” You sighed happily and let your eyes drift close.


	2. Wrecker x Reader - Flowers

For being such a big guy with an equally big personality, Wrecker was shockingly secretive when he wanted to be. At first you just brushed it off as a one time thing, that maybe he was in a bad mood as he stomped off to where ever with a gruff ‘later’, but when it continued to happen you became a little concerned.

You brought it up to the others but to no avail. No one knew what he was up too, but as long as nothing was blowing up or getting destroyed they didn't seem to care. With a sigh, you resigned yourself to the fact you would just have to wait until Wrecker came out of hiding.

The answer finally came a few days later when Wrecker managed to corner you one evening after dinner. “Fer you,” His voice soft, and hands shaking from nerves as he thrust a rather delicately made bouquet of metal flowers into your hands.

Flowers, but not just any flowers, these … were your favorite and in a rainbow of colors that shined under the lights of the ship. It was amazing, you had no idea that Wrecker was capable of such delicate and detailed work.

“For me?”

“Y-yeah..” He looks down, bashful and scuffing his boot against the metal floor. Gathering his courage once more, he glances up to see your reaction. The way you smiled so tenderly at the bouquet made Wrecker’s heart skip a beat.

“Thank you. They're beautiful!” When you turned that smile on him, a burning heat blossomed across his cheeks.


	3. Wolfpack + Reader - Woofles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog puns!

Sometimes you’re able to commandeer the mess hall for your own purposes, cooking anything from full-on meals to baked goods. And the 104th, the Wolfpack, is always there ready to eat whatever you make.

Today you were making waffles.

Boost reclines back on the counter beside you, sneaking tastes of batter and whatever else he can get his fingers in, Wolffe and the others sit patiently at a table. Behaving.

You pause from stirring the batter, biting your lip to keep from smiling.

“What?” Boost asks, eager to find out what’s got you grinning from ear to ear all of the sudden.

“Don’t–,” Wolffe starts only for you to interrupt him.

“I’m making woofles.”

There’s a collective groan in response.

“I am not laughing at that,” Boost shakes a finger at you, “I gave you a free laugh with the pupsicle but not this time!”


	4. Hinted Wolffe x Reader - Good Booooys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dog is also a good boi.

You weren’t exactly a light weight but whatever they had put in these little sippy boxes at 79’s had you three flimsi to the wind. The only thing keeping you upright right now was Wolffe’s arm across your back and your side pressed to his. 

Two booze boxes down and you were working on your third – if you could just. get. the straw. in.

Wolffe noticed you struggling, and against his better judgement, lent a helping hand. Grasping your hand with his free one, the two of you managed to puncture the box with the little straw provided.

“Youuu wolf boys..” You slurr with confidence, “.. are a bunch of good boys!”

The table erupted in drunken cheers from the rest of the Wolfpack.

“Yeah! We’re good boys!”


	5. Fox x Reader - Pursuit

Great, another blockade. _Another_ checkpoint to check citizen I.D.’s and of course it would be your luck that Commander stick-up-his-ass Fox is there giving everyone the business. You try to wriggle back but the crowd surges forward, pushing you closer. It’s like trying to swim against the flow of the river.

You let out an annoyed sigh and glance over the troopers standing around the blockade. The moment your eyes connect with Fox’s though, he’s after you with no hesitation. You take off in the opposite direction, shoving humans and aliens alike aside, smirking to yourself when you hear his frustrated shouting as the crowd converge again to block his path.

He chases you through for blocks until the crowd begins to thin out, and you take a turn down a side street. Time to try and lose him. You knock over some junk that litters the path, creating obstacles for Fox to dodge and leap over in hopes that the extra effort will slow him down or at the very least slow him down.

“Halt!” Fox yells as you grab onto a ladder.

“Not today, Foxy Boy!” You dangle backwards off the ladder to shout back at him before shimmying the rest of the way up the side of the building, laughing once you get to the top.

“Another charge for disrespecting a commanding officer!” He shouts up at you. You can hear the annoyance in his voice and it is _delightful_.

“Can you even charge me for that?! I’m a law abiding citizen you know! Not one of your goons!” A quick glance over the side and you’re amused to see him just now making his way up the ladder. You laugh and take off again once he’s hallway up, a generous handicap so that he might stand a chance at catching you this time.

You balance yourself on a creaking piece of metal, hastily putting one foot in front of the other to get across and into a cordoned off construction area. The first floor is nearly done and waiting for the next level to be built. The lobby of the future office building is a large and open area, you duck into the shadows and behind a crate of supplies. You need to catch your breath.

Fox jogs in, scanning the area for any signs of where you might be hiding.

“You can’t escape me!” You know he says that to goad you, that you’ll be tempted to answer and reveal your hiding spot to him. And It works like a charm every time, but it takes two to tango and you know exactly what to say to get under his skin too, “Oh, _really_? You said that the last ten times I got away!”

“Another charge for evading arrest and a smart mouth!” He gets closer to where you’re hiding, maybe he can hear just how hard your heart is beating. It’s exciting.

“Got enough to put you away for a long time, if you come out now I might go easy on you and reduce your sentence.” He jumps around a crate where you had been hiding only to find you aren’t there. He curses — loudly.

You smirk to yourself and slip through a door that was left ajar, shouting back at him, “Can’t put me away if you can’t catch me!”

Fox snarls and the chase is on again. The trooper’s gear is too bulky, slowing him down when he tries to squeeze through the same door you had slipped out of.

You jump the fence surrounding the construction area and roll to your feet, taking off toward the side streets again with Fox hot on your heels. This part of town is a maze and you know it like the back of your hand, maybe you can lose him here as you dip around corner after corner.

All the running finally wears you out and you jog to a stop in one of the city’s many empty alleyways. Your lungs ache as you huff and puff, looking around and it seems you’ve lost Fox — finally. Kriffin’ clone is persistent. While you’re busy patting yourself on the back for a job well done, you hear it.. the sound of a helmet hitting the ground. Fox grabs your wrist yanking you so hard you collide with his chest, and his lips slam hard into yours.

It’s a frenzy. There’s nothing about this that is gentle, it really looks like you’re both trying to devour each other. His hands grope and squeeze at your backside, while your own hands can’t decide what they want to do — frantically gripping his gear, or trying to bury your fingers in his hair.

“You’re under arrest.” He pants against your mouth.

“Hope it’s house arrest.” You grin, struggling weakly against him but he only just grips you tighter. Another part of the game since you really don’t want to get away. Not this time. He grins and leans in to kiss you again, softer this time but just as hungry.


End file.
